A Life After the Battle Risika's Life story
by bekahbears
Summary: The life story of Risika after the end battle in Shattered Mirror. Riska meets Sarah Vida and they now become friends but a Huge fight they have ruins the relation ship. Will Sarah sick her mother on Risika!(NOTE: THis is greatly advised to read Shattered
1. Default Chapter

§Chapter one§

§A past life§

Risika woke up one bright early June morning. The sun was shining in her eyes. To bright. Too early. To bleh. The birds were to cheery, the room was to bright. Everything was not.... 'Dark'. Risika is not the type of vampire that normally hated the light or color, it just wasn't one of her main obligations to like.

"Why must it be this early?" She sighed as she sat up and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to get used to the sun.

"That's what you get for staying up all night" a dark weary voice came from behind her. Risika sat up at the sound of the man. She span around and came face to face with Aubrey.

"Aubrey," She said fiercely. "What do you want?" Risika got up and started walking towed the opposite side of the room.

"You were out a Cedar Point last night right?" He asked. "Yea so what if I was. It's not like you have anything to do with it."

"There was a killing. A vampire killing, by a witch." Risika flinched as she heard the word witch. She had had quite a few non pleasant meetings with the Vida line. The meetings had not been with numerous witches but with one, Sarah Vida. Sarah was at every bash Risika had been at. Not to say that Risika had attended many bashes, but yes, she had been at a few, maybe 3. But Sarah was in search of one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Nikolus. Nikolus was known for his killings when he fed. He always left a single rose and carved his symbol into the victims arm.

Sarah had once been a victim of Nikolus and had had her life in his hands more then she ever wanted it to be. About 3 years ago is where it all started. When Kristopher changed Sarah. Yes, it was against the Vida law to become one of the hunted that her line had been after for centuries, but it was for the sake of Sarah's life.

Aubrey stared at Risika, disgusted at what such a powerful vampire as herself could be doing with fledglings of Nikolus last night.

"There was a killing by a witch as I stated. It was someone from the Vida line. I-"

He was cut of.

"So what. Who cares if it was someone from the Vida line? I don't. What would you even care anyways you have been dieing to kill that Adianna girl for centuries." Risika was upset that Aubrey even mention her name with the Vida line. Risika was true, friends with Sarah, who was once a Vida but that gave them no reason to taunt her about it. Any one who now taunted her ended up dead in the street. She made sure of it.

"True, that Adianna girl has been getting on my nerves. Yes, I do what to kill her but I only know her from her line. Plus, you are friends with that Sarah girl? Right? Anyways, she can help us-"

Cut off again.

"No. I'm not getting Sarah to tattle to you just so you can get your so called 'revenge' on a witch that killed- Who was killed anyways?"

"One of Nikolus's fledglings. Felisha. I think. I don't know." Aubrey said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't matter. He probably deserved to get killed. Just because I am friends with a 'former' witch doesn't give you the right to take advantage of-"

Sarah appeared into the room.

"Hiya guys. Take advantage of what?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"Nothing" Risika stated. "We will continue this later." Aubrey spat and disappeared.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Anyways. Sorry its so short. Lol. It's like that for two main reasons. 1. Suspense 2. Busy with dance and so forth so can't finish.


	2. 2 Break Away

§Chapter two§

§Break Away§

After the argument that Risika and Aubrey had had earlier in the day she had taken Sarah to a secret place where Aubrey had never been. It was a sort of weary, creepy place, the type of place where it was to have humans rumor that vampires, demons, and other supernatural species would have dwelled.

"What are we doing here?' Sarah asked as she stumbled over a dead log.

"Nothing." Risika replied duly with no tone what so ever. Risika was still weary of telling Sarah about what one of her line did to one like herself. Can you imagine how horrible it would have been to have one of your old kind kill one of your present kind. I most stronger vampires wouldn't care, but Sarah was told that if her mother Dominique Vida, would have ran across her she would show no mercy and would have to kill her own daughter. It was law. Even if it sounded terrible it had to be done or she, Dominique Vida would have to loose her own powers.

"Well you don't have to sound so bitchy about it. I mean its not like your on your period or something. You're a vampire you don't have that stuff going on any more. Thank god."

"Shut up Sarah. You're embarrassing yourself. You don't even know what your talking about." She said repulsively as she looked at her.

"Damn. Sika I don't give a shit what you think at the moment. I'm just trying to figure out where the hell we are. Do you even know where we are go-"

"YES I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Risika yelled. The whole ground shook.

"Fine."

We continued walking and from that point o n it was completely silent. All you could hear were the hoots of the owls and the soft chirp of the crickets. After about what it seem to be hours we reached the spot where Aubrey couldn't even hear them. She had had it bound with a spell that no vampire other then herself and the ones she wanted welcome would be able to enter.

"So... what are we doing here. What was going on earlier with you and Aubrey?"

"All your questions will be answered just chill." Risika got up and started to gather wood to make a fire. And soon enough she had a fire going...

"You know where Cedar point is right?" she avoided eye contact with Sarah.

"Yea why? Is this about earlier? She asked.

"Yes. There was a killing."

"So people die every day. Probably was Kaelo killing one of the foolish humans that he bound in his power... happens every day he-"

"NO! It wasn't. It was one of your line. It was a Vida." She felt bad that she had to tell Sarah this damn information.

"No it wasn't. It is law that if we- they kill someone they must cover up the evidence. And they can't kill in public. Its law." She explained.

She hated talking about her _old_ life... she didn't have a right talking about it. It felt weird to her that she knew all the law and information about the Vida law and the Vida line period. She was a vampire now. Not a witch. She had to drop all of her past. She didn't want to give it up though.

She had to.

"IT DOSNT MATTER! It was a Vida. There was the sent of their blood. The aura was still there. Blood was shed. There was a big fight. I'm surprised that nobody heard it or at lest witnessed it or at least that Nikolus didn't show. I-"

"IT WAS ONE OF NIKOLUS'S FLEDGLINGS! Who?!" she demanded.

"Felisha, I think."

Sarah disappeared. Who knew where she was going. Did she even know Felisha?!

Risika felt bad. She wished she wasn't the one that had to do it. But it was done and over with.

§§§§§§§§§

I hope that you all like it. I will start to update more frequently now that i have less things to manage with school and all...! ENJOY!


End file.
